


And Baby Makes Three

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: “Clarke, what is that?” he finally questioned, his voice rough as he fought to keep his emotions under control. Clarke rolled her ice blue eyes skyward before turning back to the little boy and wrapping him in the blanket she had found him in, deciding she would have to ask around for a few new ones considering this one looked thread bare.“A baby Bellamy.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **And Baby Makes Three** _

_ **Chapter 1** _

 

_ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you** _

_**thought!**_

 

Clarke hadn't expected to stumble across the bundle placed in front of a tree just outside of the camp's walls. She hadn't expected to stop upon hearing a baby crying . And she certainly hadn't expected to feel a maternal instinct to pick the infant up carefully, moving the blanket that was wrapped around his body from his face. He had chubby cheeks, cat like green eyes and a tuft of brown hair. He quieted the moment Clarke had picked him up, eyes wide as he watched her with curiousity.

“Hello Handsome. What are you doing out here all alone?” Clarke spoke softly, tracing a fingertip from his forehead to his cheek gently, watching with amazement as he leaned into the touch. Clarke slowly looked around the area, chewing on her bottom lip when she noticed it hadn't been disturbed in a while.

“How long have you been out here?” she questioned quietly, adjusting her hold on the infant as she turned on her heel and made her way back towards the camp, deciding the little guy needed a check up and most likely some form of food to sustain him.

She was going through everything she knew about stimulating her own breasts into producing milk to nurse as she wandered through the gates, not paying attention as many of the delinquents paused in their morning chores to watch her in surprise. They had worked out peace with Anya when they had met on the bridge for the first unity day, and ensured when the Ark came down, they obeyed the treaty or made one of their own. However they didn't understand why one of their leaders had brought an infant to the camp. Harper was the first to shake off the surprise, deciding Bellamy and Octavia would need to be informed that Clarke had just brought what was obviously a Grounder's baby into the camp.

Clarke had made it to the dropship which was acting a the med bay for the camp with out anyone stopping her, which she thought was something new. Chuckling slightly at the thought she easily spread out the blanket on one of the examine tables and tickling the little boy's tummy before checking to make sure it was in deed a boy.

“Well, you definitely look like a boy,” Clarke mumbled as she confirmed her suspicions, moving on to check his heart rate.

“Why is Harper telling me you brought....” Bellamy's voice trailed off as his amber colored eyes landed on the infant laying on the examine table. Octavia ran into his back pushing Bellamy forward as she rubbed her forehead.

“Geeze Bell, you're like a freaking statue,” she mumbled, ducking around him only to freeze at the sight of Clarke leaning over the small body of an infant.

“Hey O, could you do me a favor and see if Lincoln can ask the surrounding villages if anyone lost or abandoned a baby? He might be four, maybe five months. It's a little boy and his eyes are green if that means anything to the clans,” Clarke spoke, turning her attention back to the baby and blowing on his belly to get a squeal of delight from his mouth.

“Uh sure,” Octavia replied, backing out of the dropship slowly and shaking her head as Jasper and Monty attempted to make their way inside.

“Mom and Dad haven't talked yet. I'd wait you guys, cause Bell's going to be pissed when he shakes off his lust and shock,” she whispered waiting for the two to nod before following after her. Clarke glanced up again when she heard Bellamy cough as he attempted to clear his throat.

“Clarke, what is that?” he finally questioned, his voice rough as he fought to keep his emotions under control. Clarke rolled her ice blue eyes skyward before turning back to the little boy and wrapping him in the blanket she had found him in, deciding she would have to ask around for a few new ones considering this one looked thread bare.

“A baby Bellamy. I found him when I went to look for herbs earlier. He was alone and looked as if he had been that way for a few days. I'm about to find some berries to squeeze together for the juice so he can actually eat something. Than I am taking him to my tent to sleep,” Clarke explained slowly, not telling Bellamy about her plans to nurse the child until she discovered if he had a family or not. Bellamy shook his head, eyes narrowing to slits as he watched her settle the baby against her shoulder and begin to gently sway to keep him calm.

“Do you even have any idea how to take care of a baby Clarke? How much work it takes to raise an actual child? It's not a game and it's not easy. Take it back where you found it Clarke,” Bellamy growled, watching as Clarke's eyes narrowed to a glare, her jaw tensing as she thought over her words carefully. Finally she simply shook her head, deciding she didn't care about being proper in this moment.

“Fuck you Bellamy. I'm taking care of him until I find his family. He is a baby, not a thing you can simply toss away. He's staying with me,” she snapped, moving out of the dropship and ignoring everyone who was watching as she made her way towards the pile of food.

“Didn't know you wanted kids Clarke?” Finn's voice simply grated on Clarke's nerves as she sat in front of her tent and dipped her finger into the clay bowel one of the engineer kids had made a while back. She closed her eyes as she raised her finger to the little boy's mouth, feeling him suck all of the juices off before opening her eyes and leveling a flat look towards the boy who had lied to her when they had first landed over a year ago now.

“Yeah, Finn, because we actually talked about those kind of things right?” her voice was full of sarcasm, and Finn noticeably deflated at her words.

“You're not going to keep it, are you?” he finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence had settled over them. Clarke turned to glare at him, her ice blue eyes filled with disgust as she pushed to her feet.

“Yeah, I am. Until Lincoln can locate his family, he's staying with me,” Clarke spat, turning on her heel and entering her tent in a clear dismissal.

She gently rocked the baby until he fell asleep in her arms and carefully laid him down on her cot. She knew it would be better if she started trying to stimulate her breasts to nurse sooner rather than later. With a sigh, she pulled her thin henley over her head and tossed it on her cot before she unclasped her bra and tossed it in the same direction before sitting on the edge of the mattress, close enough to feel if her Little Guy had woken up, but far enough away that she wouldn't disturb him. Inhaling a deep breath, Clarke began to massage her breasts like her mother had told her once, a long time ago for a reason she couldn't remember. She closed her eyes, allowing her body to relax before she heard her tent flap rustle followed by Bellamy's voice drifting to her ears before he was filling the space of her small tent.

“Clarke, I think we need to...” he trailed off, his eyes taking in the expanse of Clarke's bare back that was facing him before his eyes dropped to the baby sleeping in the middle of her cot.

“This couldn't have waited until after his nap?” Clarke wasn't embarrassed about Bellamy seeing her naked back, wasn't uncomfortable being in his presences topless. She was annoyed however that he thought what ever they needed to discuss couldn't wait until after the baby's nap.

“What the fuck are you doing?” His voice was a rough growl and Clarke turned her head to glare at him from over her shoulder.

“I'm trying to stimulate milk so I can breast feed him. He's not old enough to for solid food and I'm pretty sure the berry juice is to acidic for his stomach,” Clarke explained easily, and Bellamy could only close his eyes as he shook his head, unruly curls falling into his eyes.

“Clarke, this is insane,” He hissed, watching as she grappled for her shirt, not bothering with her bra as she pulled it over her head.

“I really don't want to fight with you about this Bellamy, especially not when he's sleeping. However I'm only going to tell you this once, you aren't the boss of me. You can't tell me what to do. He is an infant who needs someone to protect him and I will. So if you have a problem with it, get out and stay away,” Clarke spats her fists clenched at her sides as she waited for Bellamy to do just that. He exhaled a huff of breath, crossing his arms over his chest before glancing at the sleeping baby just over her shoulder. He could feel his stance softening as he heard the soft little snores and saw the gentle rise and fall of his small chest.

“Clarke, he has a family,” Bellamy started, only for Clarke to cut him off.

“I'm aware of that Bellamy. I asked Octavia to ask around about them. However I'm not going to let him starve until we find them. This is the only option we have,” she was growing exasperated with him, and he could tell. He closed his eyes, feeling his shoulders loosen as he thought over Clarke's argument.

“Fine, but you're not taking care of him alone. You barely remember to feed yourself. You might forget to feed the kid to,” he hoped she took his words for the teasing they were meant to be. He watched as she rolled her eyes, relaxing as she nodded.

“Fine, I'll ask Jasper and Monty to help, maybe even Harper and O,” she replied, as she moved back to her cot, not seeing the way Bellamy's eyes narrowed to slits at her words before he followed her, dropping to his knees in front of her.

“That's not what I meant Clarke. I barely trust Jasper and Monty not to blow up the camp. You're going to need serious help, let me,” his last words were a whisper, a plea, and Clarke's features softened before she nodded her head, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Don't make me regret letting you help,” she whispered, watching the crooked smile that pulled on his lips before he pushed to his feet.

“I wouldn't dream of it Princess,” he replied turning to leave her tent. Clarke could only shake her head before glancing towards the baby and deciding she was going to need a nap as well, knowing most babies this young didn't sleep all the way through the night.

 

**A/N: An idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I finally typed it up. It isn't going to be that long, maybe a couple of chapters. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought. Next Chapter will be why Little Man was left and what they decide to name him. I promise it's going to be something Roman because it's Bellamy!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Chapter 2** _

 

Clarke quickly realized she was the only one her Little Guy would go to as night fell and she asked Harper to hold him while she attempted to mush some berries and dilute the mixture with water. He was screaming by the time she picked him up from the other girl's lap, squirming to get away from her.

“Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong Little Guy? Shh, it's okay, I'm right here,” Clarke soothed him easily, tossing Harper an apologetic look before glancing around the fire. Finn had a gentle expression on his features that Clarke chose to ignore before her gaze skipped over to Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Raven and Murphy who were watching her with amused looks on their faces. She slowly scanned the rest of the camp before she found Bellamy and Miller near the edge of the fire, heads huddled together but both watching her. Miller wore an expression of amusement while Bellamy's feature were a mixture of awe and something else she couldn't place.

Clarke could only duck her head before making her way towards her tent, deciding she didn't need an audience for when she fed her Little Guy. She had just sat on the edge of her cot with the baby settled in her lap, an arm supporting his back when Bellamy entered her tent. Surprise colored his features as he took in the sight, his eyes widening before he cleared his throat.

“Did you need something?” Clarke questioned with a thin eyebrow quirked. She dipped a finger in the juice before raising it to the baby's lips as she waited for Bellamy to answer her.

“Yeah, I was... I wanted to hold him. Try to get him used to someone other than you,” he explained quickly, watching as Clarke's brows furrowed in confusion.

“Why?” She watched as Bellamy closed his amber colored eyes, running his long fingers through his unruly curls that never seemed to sit the way he wanted them to.

“It's the most logical thing to do Clarke. You aren't always going to be there when he starts crying and having a temper tantrum. He needs to know you aren't the only one he can rely on,” Bellamy huffed in frustration as he came to stand in front of her. Clarke chewed her bottom lip between her blunt teeth before nodding once, decisively before she jerked her chin to the spot beside her. Bellamy moved slowly until he could lower himself to where she indicated and waiting for her next move. Clarke shifted the baby easily, transferring him from her arms to Bellamy's and watching as his face scrunched up for a moment at the unfamiliar scent. Clarke hushed him softly, watching to ensure Bellamy had a good grip on him before handing him the bowl of berry juice.

“Just dip your finger into it and offer him some,” she explained, leaning back to give Bellamy some room. Bellamy did as she instructed, slowly dipping his finger into the juice before lifting it to the baby's lips, allowing some to drip onto his bottom lip and watching as he opened his mouth and sucked the finger into his mouth. Bellamy felt the tension in his shoulders relax as he repeated the action and simply watched the Little Guy suckle on his finger.

“What are you going to do if he doesn't have a family?” Bellamy's voice was rough and he couldn't tell if it was from the emotions clogging his throat or lack of use. He was going to lean towards the latter since he wasn't entirely ready to acknowledge the former. He felt more than saw Clarke shrug her shoulders and he knew she was thinking over her answer carefully.

“I will probably keep him, adopt him. He's a good baby, barely fusses and he doesn't even really know me. I think before bed I'll spend some time with him, skin on skin. I remember reading it's the easiest way for infants to connect with family, usually their parents. And if I'm going to be breast feeding him, I need him to be comfortable with and recognize my scent,” Clarke explained carefully, but Bellamy could hear how tense she was from her tone alone, knew she was afraid he was going to disagree with her.

“If that's what you want,” was all he said as he continued to feed the baby until he was full. He set the bowl aside, gently rubbing his belly before lifting to his shoulder and softly patting his back to help him burp.

Bellamy pushed to his feet, walking the few steps until he was standing beside the head of the bed and handing the baby over to Clarke, a frown pulling on his lips as he thought over his next words.

“If you need help with anything Clarke, I'm here for you,” he finally whispered, watching the soft smile that pulled at the corners of her lips as she glanced at the baby that was beginning to doze against her chest.

“Thanks Bellamy,” she replied, watching him nod once before turning on his heel and leaving her tent. He exhaled a breath as he closed his eyes, knowing he was in trouble if he was reacting this way to Clarke with a baby. Shaking his head he made his way towards his own tent, deciding he needed to sleep before he lost him mind.

A few hours later, Bellamy was awake and just laying on his cot, not knowing what it was exactly that had woken him from his sleep. A soft cry, coming from a few tents over sounded, and he realized it was the baby crying and Clarke humming a lullaby. Before he could really think about it, Bellamy was pulling his shirt over his head and striding over towards Clarke's tent, pushing the flap open and ducking inside. The sight that greeted him wasn't one he had been expecting. Clarke was walking the few feet in front of her cot her tent offered her, humming a familiar lullaby under her breath in only her black bra and matching black boy shorts. The little boy's cries had softened to whimpers by the time Bellamy had arrived, and he couldn't help but be entranced by the image she offered.

“Sorry, I thought you might need some help. I heard him from my tent,” Bellamy offered when Clarke finally noticed him standing awkwardly in front of her tent's opening. She offered him a small smile as her lips grazed the crown of the baby's head as she continued to sway.

“Actually would you mind taking him for a minute so I can change into something to sleep in. To many of the kids walk in here for my to sleep in just my underwear,” Clarke asked, watching as Bellamy reached for the infant, easily adjusting him so his cheek was resting on Bellamy's shoulder as Clarke moved to the small table she was able to fit in her tent. He glanced up when he heard rustling, watching as she discarded her bra on top of a pile of folded clothes before pulling a thin thread bare black shirt over her head and hiding her bare back from his sight.

“Done,” she replied unnecessarily, allowing Bellamy to open his eyes, which he hadn't realized he had closed.

He handed the baby back to Clarke, watching her move to lay him down on her cot before climbing behind him and watching was she curled her body protectively around the small boy. He realized in that moment, while Clarke was guarding the baby, no one was guarding her and it left him feeling protective over the two of them.

“Could I... Could I stay with you until you fall asleep? I know you don't really need my help at this point but,” Clarke cut him off by raising her blanket that she had pulled over her and the little boy. Bellamy released a soft rush of air before pulling his own shirt off and dropping it on the floor beside her cot before crawling in behind her.

Clarke wasn't aware of it happening, of Bellamy falling asleep with her on the cot in her tent. She was vaguely aware of him asking to stay until she fell asleep, but not much else. She slowly came to in the early hours of dawn and felt the heavy weight of an arm on the dip in her waist, the warm, rough hand splayed on her abdomen under her shirt. However the arm and the hand and even the soft puff of air tickling the hairs at the nape of her neck weren't what woke her. It was the gentle nuzzling Little Guy was doing against her chest, the warm wet and sticking feeling on her breasts. It was with a slow realization that she pushed herself up quickly, causing the arm to drop to her lap roughly. She pulled her wet shirt over her head before tossing it to the end of the cot in a hurry before reaching for the baby and holding him to her chest.

Silently she was praying he would latch, holding her breath as she waited a few moments. Bellamy's voice was rough with sleep when he finally spoke, drawing Clarke's attention to glance over her shoulder. The sight that greeted her wasn't one she had been expecting. Bellamy was propped up on one elbow, his dark amber eyes still clouded with sleep, and his chest was bare, leaving olive skin stretched taut over well formed muscles on display.

“I'm guessing you can breast feed him now?' he questioned huskily, not bothering to clear his throat. However, before Clarke could answer, the flap to her tent rustled before it was pushed open to reveal Finn, eyes widening slightly at Clarke's bare back. Only for them to narrow when his gaze landed on Bellamy who was glaring at him in return.

“I didn't realize you two were fucking,” Finn spat, his gaze cold once he returned it to Clarke. Her ice blue eyes narrowed at his words, preparing to turn and face him, even if she was topless, only for Bellamy to push to his feet, blocking her from view.

“Whatever Clarke does in her free time, is her business, not yours. And for your information Spacewalker, she's feeding the kid, so back the fuck off before I make you,” Bellamy growled, towering over Finn and glaring down at him. Finn returned his glare before turning on his heel and leaving the tent, only for Octavia to shove her way inside.

“Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just saw Finn leave and figured Clarke would be awake. Lincoln's here. He has some information about the baby,” she explained before ducking out. Bellamy glanced over his shoulder, watching as Clarke chewed on her bottom lip before glancing down at the baby that had fallen asleep after drinking his fill of actually milk. Before she could push to her feet like Bellamy knew she was about to do, he tossed her a shirt, turning his back so she would have some privacy of putting on a bra as well as a shirt.

“I'm dressed, she called after a few moments, and he glanced over his shoulder to see she had pulled on her pants and her shirt before adjusting her hold on the baby and following him out of her tent as he led her towards the dropship where O would have shown Lincoln to keep the other delinquents away from him. Even with the relationship with the Grounders better, there was still a lot of tension whenever they came to the camp.

“Octavia said you could tell us about this baby I found the other day,” Clarke spoke as soon as her eyes landed on the Grounder, who's own gaze had dropped to the sleeping infant nuzzled against Clarke's chest. Lincoln nodded, inhaling a breath before sharing a look with Octavia who nudged him to speak.

“He comes from a village of female warriors. There are only women who reside there, men are not allowed to enter. They leave to find some one strong to mate with and only keep the girls. The boys are discarded, left for nature to do with as it sees fit. It would appear, nature took pity on this one and placed it in your path,” Lincoln spoke quietly, golden eyes watching Clarke carefully.

“Female warriors? Like the Greek Amazons?” Bellamy questioned, watching Lincoln nod his head, before watching as Clarke shifted the baby in her arms.

“They don't want him?” she asked softly, and Lincoln knew she needed the clarification.

“Yes,” he answered, watching as she nodded once, decisively, before glancing towards Bellamy.

“I'm keeping him,” she informed him, watching as the other man exhaled a breath before nodding.

“He needs a name than, Clarke,” he replied, watching her from the corner of his eye.

“What was that one famous Roman Emperor? The one that caused the empire to prosper with his reign?” she questioned lightly, watching as Bellamy's brows furrowed. Neither were aware of Lincoln and Octavia watching them with amusement.

“Julius Ceasar?” he answered, watching as she nodded once.

“Welcome to the family Jules,” she whispered before pressing a kiss to his forehead and turning on her heel, deciding she was going to need something to carry him with, holding him all the time wasn't going to work. Bellamy could only shake his head, before glancing over his shoulder towards Lincoln.

“Thank you for the help,” he stated, following after Clarke to get started on the project he had enlisted Miller and Raven to help him with.

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. There might be two more chapters and an epilogue! Not entirely sure yet. Let me know what you thought!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Chapter 3** _

 

Abby learned of her adopted grandson when Marcus and she had decided to pay the Delinquents' camp their monthly visit. She walked through the gates with a confident stride, her chocolate brown eyes eagerly looking for her daughter, only to stop short at the sight that greeted her. Marcus had come to stand beside her, a teasing comment on his lips before he followed her line of sight, saw just what it was that caused the usually stoic woman to gape. Clarke was sitting outside the dropship, a blanket spread out on the grass surrounding her with an infant laying on his belly. It wasn't a sight Abby had expected, yet she felt the tears prickled the corner of her eyes as she made her way carefully towards her daughter.

“I wasn't aware you were pregnant Clarke,” Abby spoke quietly, watching the way her daughter's ice blue eyes jumped from the sleeping baby to her mother, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I wasn't,” she answered softly, watching as confusion colored her mother's features.

“I found him about a week ago when I went to collect herbs. He was abandoned and I... I decided to adopt him,” Clarke explained slowly, keeping her voice low so not to wake the child sleeping near her.

“Did you,” Clarke narrowed her eyes at her mother's words, cutting Abby off.

“Yes Mom, I tried to find his family. Lincoln informed me he came from a village of female warriors. They only keep the girls and toss the boys out, claiming they are allowing Nature to take it's course. He's mine. His name is Julius,” Clarke kept her voice level, something that surprised Abby, as she knew how bad her daughter's temper could be.

“Are you raising him alone?” she finally asked, exhaling a breath before glancing towards the sleeping child and finally taking in his delicate features. Clarke shook her head, dropping one of her hands from the sketch book Abby hadn't noticed was in her lap, watching as her fingers lightly traced Jules's back.

“No, Bellamy's been helping me with him. It's been an adjustment, and he remembers what it was like with Octavia and offers advice and helps when he gets to fussy with one of the other kids and helps calm him before I can get to him,” Clarke answered with a soft smile curling on her lips. Abby nodded, pressing her lips together before lowering herself to the blanket, deciding to sit with her daughter and her adopted grandson.

“How is he eating?” she questioned, deciding to be a doctor for a moment, her chocolate brown eyes dancing from the sleeping infant to her daughter who was chewing on her lip nervously.

“I've been breastfeeding him,” she answered quietly, not seeing the way Abby's eyes widened at her words before she slowly nodded her head.

“So you were paying attention to my lessons,” Abby spoke in what she hoped was a teasing tone. Clarke offered a slight smile, nodding her head.

“Yeah, I did. It came in handy. I think he's about five months, I'm not entirely sure and I forgot to ask Lincoln about it, but it's a pretty good educated guess,” Clarke stated, watching her mother nod before glancing at the baby boy.  
“That means the mother kept him a secret for five months before she was forced to abandon him,” Abby offered, watching the way Clarke's shoulders tensed before she nodded her head.

“Marcus and I need to speak with you an Bellamy about the camp, I'll come find you after he wakes,” Abby stated, pushing to her feet and glancing towards her daughter's sketch pad which was laying open in her lap. Abby's eyes widened at the image she saw before a soft smile danced on her lips as she turned on her heel and went in search of either Marcus or Raven. Clarke watched as he mother walked away before returning her attention to the sketch she had been working on, knowing she wouldn't be able to show it to anyone, it was just something she had wanted to keep for herself and maybe share with Julius when he was older. Her strokes were light, the light blue pigment of the pencil offering a softness to the sharp lines she was drawing.

“Saw your mother and Marcus have arrived,” Bellamy's voice jolted Clarke, surprising her from her sketch as she glanced towards Jules who was just starting to stir and Clarke could only blame it on hearing Bellamy's voice.

“You shouldn't be so loud. I know they're here. Mom came over as soon as she saw Julius and questioned me about him,” Clarke answered, carefully closing her sketch pad and setting it beside her before arching her back which had stiffened from remaining in the same position for so long. Bellamy rolled his eyes at her reprimand before lowering himself down on the other side of Julius, his large tanned hand covering the entire expanse of the baby's small back.

“What she say?” he questioned quietly, watching as Clarke stretched her arms out in front of her, not really looking at him yet.

“Just the usual. Wanted to know how I came to have him, if I was taking care of him alone, who was helping me, if he had parents who were going to be looking for him,” Clarke answered with a shrug, her ice blue eyes taking in the bustling of the camp as she ignored the weight of Bellamy's gaze as it rested on her.

“What did you tell her?” he asked, nervous about her answer, but wanting to know if she had lied to her mother or not.

“The truth,” was all Clarke said before Julius began to whine, alerting the two that he was finally awake and hungry as well. Clarke could only roll her eyes as she reached for him.

“Such a boy, aren't you Little Guy. You sleep for a bit than demand some food,” Clarke cooed, adjusting him in her hold so she could pull her top down for him, only for Bellamy to yank her to her feet by the arm that wasn't holding Julius. Clarke's eyes widened as her grip on the baby tightened as she stumbled after Bellamy who was pulling Clarke towards his tent.

“What the hell Bellamy? I could have dropped him! Next time give me some warning,” Clarke spat as he pulled her into his tent and turned her towards his cot.

“Next time? You planning on making a habit of almost flashing the entire camp your tits Clarke?' Bellamy growled in return, a fire burning in his amber colored irises, making them look like glowing embers. Clarke furrowed her brow as she gently rocked Julius, confused by his sudden attitude about her breastfeeding the baby.

“Excuse me? My son is hungry. I was going to feed him. I don't understand why you're so mad over that fact,” Clarke shook her head, tugging the loose collar of her shirt down once again, watching Bellamy from under her lashes as she adjusted her hold on Julius who nuzzled against her skin for a moment before latching and suckling loudly.

“There are boys out there who wouldn't see it that way Clarke. They would see it as an easy way to sneak a peak at you,” Bellamy's voice was a rough growl as her turned to begin pacing the length of his tent, running his long fingers through his wild curls in frustration.

“Jesus Bellamy, who cares? They're just a pair of tits. It's not like we have so much privacy here at camp,” Clarke argued, not understanding why he was so angry.

“Not yours, okay? You are the only one none of these kids have seen, and I'm not about to let them. You're important Clarke. They wouldn't respect you if... Just when you need to feed him make sure it's somewhere private,” he pleaded, watching as she rolled her eyes before nodding.

“Fine,” she mumbled, watching the tension drop from his shoulders before he nodded slowly. Clarke dropped her gaze to the baby who was suckling hungrily from her breast, drinking his fill. She felt her lips curving into a soft smile as she raised a finger to sweep down his cheek. She didn't see the softness that filled Bellamy's eyes as he watched her, didn't see the gentle smile that curved his lips before he glanced towards his tent flap.

“I'm going to make sure no one's cut off a limb. Come find me once he's settled and we can have that fucking awful meeting with your mother and Kane,” Bellamy stated, not waiting for a reply before back out of the tent and deciding he needed to check in with Raven about that project she was designing for him.

Abby's eyes tracked Clarke across the top level of the dropship where they usually held the monthly meetings. She moved gracefully while holding the infant to her shoulder. His cheek was resting on her shoulder, a hand clutching a fist full of light blonde hair as she soothed him easily. Someone, Monroe she believes had been holding him while Clarke did something, but little Julius hadn't liked being away from Clarke however long it took her to get something to eat. Abby watched as Bellamy climbed up the ladder, Kane right behind him before he made his way towards Clarke. She watched as he lightly touched Clarke's other shoulder, a sign that he was there before he ran his head over the dozing baby's head, dropping a kiss first to Clarke's temple than to the crown of the baby's head before he bent slightly so he was eye level with the infant. Abby had wandered closer to the three, curious by their dynamic and heard him speak.

“We've talked about this Jules. Just like you've got to eat, so does Mom. Monroe isn't going to let anything happen to you,” Bellamy spoke softly, and Abby felt like she was intruding for a moment.

“It's fine Bellamy,” Clarke spoke quietly, watching him lift his gaze from the infant before he narrowed his amber orbs towards her.

“You barely eat as it is Clarke. You're not going to be any good to either of us if you faint from not eating. After we finish up here, I'll take him. That way you have more than five minutes to eat an actual meal,” his tone of voice left no room for Clarke to actually argue, so she rolled her eyes instead, dropping into a chair as Bellamy finally acknowledged the other two in the room.

“Abby, Kane, what would you like to talk about now?” he spoke with authority, and Abby had to admire the way he was looking after her daughter and grandson.

“He's a good person,” Abby glanced towards the voice that had spoken, her caramel irises falling on Octavia, Bellamy's illegal sister. Standing beside her was the Grounder Abby knew had left his clan.

“I never said he wasn't,” Abby answered, her brows furrowing in confusion as she sat on the outskirts of the fire, picking at the food they were serving for dinner, her gaze focused intently on Clarke and Bellamy as they took turns eating.

“You don't trust him. It shows in the way you watch his every move. From how he interacts with Clarke and Julius. You don't have to say anything. Just so you know, he would walk through hell for Clarke,” Octavia replied, her hazel eyes narrowed as she watched the older woman.

Abby frowned at her words, glancing towards the young woman before focusing her eyes on her daughter once again.

“I know your brother has a sense of loyalty towards Clarke, however that isn't what every mother wants for their child,” Abby spoke softly, a sad smile pulling on her lips before she frowned at the snort Octavia released.

“Loyalty? You think that's the only reason my brother would walk over hot coals bare foot for your daughter? He literally looks at Clarke as if she personally hung the moon just for him. Her coming back with Julius was like a dream for my brother, albeit a bit wrong. He wants children with her, and seeing the way she is with that baby just enforces that want in him. He loves Clarke, more than anyone ever will or ever could,” Octavia stated, before turning on her heel and dragging Lincoln behind him, only for him to resist, nodding for her to go on. She shrugged, making her way towards her brother and adopted nephew.

“You must understand, those Blakes are fiercely protective over those they care for, just as they are loyal to them. Octavia just wanted you to understand Bellamy would never do anything to hurt Clarke, he's loved her for a while now. Their souls are tied, Abby, and Julius just enforced that,” Lincoln spoke softly, following after Octavia and leaving her speechless. She exhaled a sigh, deciding she needed to eat before she went to sleep for the night.

**A/N: Chapter 3! Mostly in Abby's pov. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought! The next chapter might be in Raven, Murphy, Octavia, Lincoln, Finn, Monty, Miller, and Jasper's pov. Not sure yet, but am open to suggestions!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Chapter 4** _

 

Finn's eyes slowly traveled over the camp, searching out the familiar head of blonde curls. He exhaled a sigh when he finally found her, deciding to make his way towards the dropship to actually talk to Clarke, making up an excuse as he weaved his way through the groups that were just milling about. Before he could actually reach her, he came to an abrupt stop. His gaze falling to eh person who was crouched beside her, rather than standing tall. Bellamy was holding the Grounder Baby, arms extended as if he had just pulled the kid away from him. Clarke was laughing at something Bellamy had said and he felt rage boiling in the pit of his stomach at the bright smile on her lips.

“It's your turn,” she was saying, watching the way Bellamy pouted before he straightened to his full height.

“You are lucky I am one hundred percent committed to this, other wise you would be changing all the diapers,” he commented lightly, his eyes never leaving the infant's face. Finn waited a few moments before making his way towards Clarke once again.

“Does he help you often?” he said as a way of greeting, watching as Clarke jumped slightly, her eyes jumping from Bellamy's departing figure to Finn who was leaning against the dropship, closer to her than she expected.

“Yes, he does. He's helping me raise Julius Finn,” Clarke answered, annoyance coloring her tone as she turned to glare at him.

“Really? It looks like you always have the kid,” Finn stated, knowing he sounded as if he was whining but unable to help himself.

“That's usually what happens when you have a child Finn, adopted or not,” Clarke spoke, a growl in her voice and he knew he needed to say something so she wasn't as angry with him. However before he could, Bellamy returned, passing the infant to her.

“He's such a mama's boy,” he stated casually, his amber eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at Finn and took a step closer to Clarke. She grinned as she took Julius from Bellamy, hugging him to her chest before glancing towards the other man from the corner of her eye.

“He likes Daddy too, just loves Mama more,” she replied, sticking out her tongue, and not seeing the way both men froze at her words.

“I need to get back to the med bay. Be a good boy for Daddy, okay baby?” Clarke nuzzled her nose against Julius who squealed in delight before Clarke handed him back to Bellamy, reaching up on her tip toes to press a kiss against his cheek.

Finn watched the exchange in anger, feeling his jealousy boiling in the pit of his stomach before he turned on his heel and walked away. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides as he stormed through the camp, glaring at anyone who got to close to him. He had made his way back towards the dropship after a few hours, not intentionally, however something caught his eye. The spot Clarke spent most of her free time was marked by a familiar looking sketch book, one he knew Raven and Lincoln had redone for her about a month ago, rebinding it with fresh paper. Slowly, Finn looked around the area to ensure that he was alone. Clarke was possessive over her sketches, and never shared them with anyone. He was curious as to what she had been drawing and picked up the red leather bound book. He carefully began flipping through the pages, noticing one thing each drawing had in common. They were mostly of Bellamy and Julius.

His jealousy bubbled in his chest as he stopped on one sketch, something about it catching his attention. It was of Bellamy, shirtless and laying on what looked like a cot with Julius on his chest. Both were asleep and Finn could see how much younger Bellamy looked in this sketch, saw how much detail went into it. His grip on the sketch book was white knuckled, and he felt his jealousy grow even more as he fought the urge to rip the page from the binding and shred it as kindling for the fires. His eyes took in the sketch slowly this time, noticing how it was done in a light blue pencil, the color softening the sketch even more.

“What the hell do you think you're doing? That's Clarke's! You know how she feels about her sketch book! Why would you go through it?” Raven's voice hadn't raised in the slightest, and Finn knew it was to keep from drawing Bellamy's attention. He slowly turned to face his ex girlfriend, his first love with a fire burning in his chocolate colored eyes.

“What does it matter? You're just going to run off and tell Bellamy anyway,” he spat, knowing her loyalties had changed the minute he betrayed her trust.

“Like hell I am. He's likely to string you up by your balls just for going through Clarke's things. You know how protective he is of her,” Raven snapped, shaking her head as she narrowed her caramel orbs on him.

“What the fuck were you thinking Finn? That she spent all her time sketching you?” she ended her comment with a bark of a laugh, glancing over her shoulder to see Murphy and O making their way towards the two ex lovers.

“Of course not! I'm not stupid Raven. I thought she would be sketching plants or the scenery, or everyone in the camp, not Bellamy fucking Blake holding a Baby,” he spat, dropping the book, only for Raven to pick it up carefully, dusting the cover of dirt and hugging it to her chest.

“She has other books for all that. She wanted to fill this one with memories of Julius, for Julius. It's the easiest way to show him how loved he is when he gets older and questions it,” Raven replied with exasperation, looking softly at the book but not once flipping through it. Finn realized than that Raven already knew what she was going to see if she were to open it and he couldn't help the betrayal he felt.

“You knew she was in love with him,” he accused, his voice dropping to a hiss as Raven rolled her eyes, knowing Murphy and Octavia were now within hearing range.

“Of course I did. I was the one who told her she was. She hadn't even realized it until I pointed it out. And damn it Finn, if you try to interfere with her happiness I'll gut you myself. Leave her alone. She's moved on and she's happy,” Raven spoke heatedly, watching as Finn's muscles tensed.

“I deserve a fighting chance, don't you think? Maybe she just thinks she's happy playing house with Bellamy. She couldn't have possibly forgotten how arrogant and selfish he really is,” Finn growled, moving to step around her only for Murphy to shove him back against the side of the dropship.

“I'm not Bellamy's biggest fan after the whole banishment thing, but Little Bird over here has a point. If he even catches a whiff that you had gone through Clarke's personal sketch book, one she's making for _their_ son, he'll string you up by your balls and leave you out there all night. And if you think Clarke would have any sympathy for you, it would vanish the minute she learned just why he was so pissed. Do yourself a favor Spacewalker, just let it go, let _her_ go. She's moved on and she's obviously a low happier,” Murphy spoke with a lazy drawl, dark eyes narrowed as he waited for Finn to concede.

“Since when do you care about anyone's happiness?” he snapped. Murphy exhaled a sigh, running his fingers through his shorter hair.

“Since I actually got to know Clarke. Since I spent time with her, learning how to help people because she's been so fucking over worked and no one but us seem to care about her. You pestering her, everyone running to her with the slightest inconvenience to talk some sense into Bellamy and than turning on her when she agrees with him. Trying to take care of everyone plus a five month old baby? It gets to her and she's running on empty at this point. Bellamy, O, Raven, Miller, Monty, Jasper, Lincoln, and me are the only ones who seem to notice how thin she's spreading herself. If you love her like you say you do, you'll let her go. She's found happiness, and it sure as hell isn't with you,” Murphy was in Finn's face at this point, his anger getting the better of him. Raven gently touched a hand to his shoulder, drawing him back before he did something idiotic.

“Just let her be, Finn,” Raven whispered before turning on her heel and making her way into the dropship, only to shout in surprise and cause everyone to come running. Finn led the way, eyes widening at the sight of Clarke's body slumped against Raven who was struggling to hold the blonde up.

Finn took a step to help, only to be shoved out of the way as Murphy moved towards Raven, knowing Bellamy would be there in a moment.

“Did she hit her head?” he questioned quietly, watching from the corner of his eye as Bellamy stormed into the dropship, his eyes immediately searching for Clarke, only to find her in Murphy's arms as he was lifting her off of Raven.

“No, I caught her before she could,” she answered, taking a step back as Bellamy handed her Julius and took scooped Clarke up bridal style before turning his gaze towards the brunette.

“What the hell happened?” he growled, turning on his heel and making his way out of the dropship as all the kids parted to allow him through.

“She just collapsed. I don't think she ate breakfast or lunch, or dinner for that matter. She's been in here all day helping everyone,” Raven stated, following after him, with Murphy, Octavia, and Finn trailing behind her.

“You mean to tell me she hasn't eaten all fucking day?” Bellamy snapped, and it was than Finn noticed just what everyone else was saying. He thought the other man was just possessive of Clarke, always showing up at her side with something to eat or taking the baby, but he was quickly seeing it was protective, a way to get her to take care of herself.

“We've been a little busy today Big Brother. I thought you were the one in charge of making sure the Doctor fed herself,” Octavia teased slightly, hoping to lighten his dark mood.

“Whatever you do, don't yell at her. You know how antsy Jules get whenever you two argue,” Raven reminded him, watching his frown deepen as they stopped outside Clarke's tent.

“I won't. Just... Fuck! I told her to eat before I took Julius,” he growled, pushing the tent flap aside and striding over to her cot before laying her down gently. Finn watched as everyone else waited outside and suddenly he felt like an intruder, as if these were no longer his friends.

“O, will you go make her a plate, pile it with enough food for two. Thanks for holding him Raven. Murphy, can you, O, and Lincoln handle the med bay for a while? Clarke's going to be put on bedrest for a couple of days,” he muttered the last part and Finn felt the urge to protest only for Raven to shoot him a glare and shake her head slightly.

“No problem Bell, just yell if you need anything else. I'll come by to check on her in a few hours,” Raven answered, wrapping her slender fingers around Murphy's wrist and tugging him behind her after he nodded to Bellamy's question, shooting Finn a look that told him to leave before he was skinned.

“She's not going to be up to deal with your crap Spacewalker. I suggest coming back in a few days after I get her to eat something and she gets some rest,” Bellamy spoke quietly, and it only dawned on Finn that he was actually worried.

“You really care about her, don't you?” that surprised a snort from Bellamy, who glanced over his shoulder as he held the flap open with one arm and held a sleeping Julius in the other.

“What gave it away? The fact that I'm raising a kid with her? That I'd do anything for her? That I'm freaking out because she hasn't eaten all day?” Bellamy growled, his temper getting the better of him as Finn held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

“The fact that all your actions scream I love you without you consciously doing it. Knowing she probably doesn't even realize that's your motive behind everything you do,” he answered, watching as Bellamy shrugged.

“Eventually we'll be on the same page. Until than, I'll just wait for her to play catch up,” he replied with his best version of a shrug he could manage. Finn nodded, turning away from the tent as he saw Octavia rushing towards them with a plate full of food. He knew when he wasn't going to win, and Bellamy, while not his favorite person, was the person Clarke needed.

 

**A/N: I think the next chapter will be the last. Not 100% sure on that though. We'll see. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Chapter 5** _

 

Octavia is the one who mentions it, planting the seed in Bellamy's head to think over before discussing it with Clarke. He has to admit, it's not a bad idea, something that would help them and protect the children who didn't exactly have a fighting chance.

“I think we should talk to the village Julius is from,” he was sitting at the foot of the cot, chewing on his bottom lip as he unlaced his boots. Clarke was feeding Julius, sitting on the lone chair in her tent in front of her desk, her ice blue eyes glancing up from the infant's face to take in Bellamy.

“Why?” her brows furrowed in confusion as she watched him finally look at her. He exhaled a breath, running his fingers through his unruly curls before he pushed to his bare feet and began pacing the length of her tent.

“For one, I think it would build a better relationship with the grounders, which you have to admit would be great if we actually want to get started on building those cabins. And Lincoln said they keep the girls but leave the boys to nature, I... I don't think that's right. I want there to be another option for these kids that didn't have a choice but to be born. We could offer them something in exchange for taking in the boys, it would save them,” He stated quietly, knowing how late it was and not wanting the rest of the camp to know just what he was planning yet.

“What could we possibly offer them?” Clarke bit out, her eyes narrowed in frustration as she thought over Bellamy's words.

“Medical knowledge. Lincoln said they were a clan of warriors. They must injure themselves a lot, and from what I've heard at other villages, our methods are more efficient then theirs. We could trade medical knowledge and training in exchange for the infants they don't want,” He replied, sitting on the edge of the cot again and facing Clarke, silently pleading with her to consider what he was suggesting.

“Bellamy...” she paused, glancing down at Julius's sleeping face as he finally released her, full and content as he dozed off.

“We'll talk to Lincoln in the morning about setting up a meeting. It gives us some time to actually think about what we could possibly offer them, and to decide if this is something we really want to do,” Clarke finally sighed, pushing to her feet as she adjusted her hold on Julius, only for Bellamy to do the same, reaching for the infant with a small smile on his lips.

“I'll take him so you can get changed,” he whispered, shifting the infant he considered his son into his arms as Clarke slowly nodded.

He could tell she was exhausted and decided tomorrow morning he would check on the two projects Raven and Miller had been working on with him, with the help of Lincoln. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Clarke pulled her own shirt over her head and unclasped her bra before reaching for one of his spares that she liked to sleep in. He couldn't keep the small smile off his lips as she pulled it over her head and shimmied out of her leggings before crawling onto her cot and reaching for Julius.

“You're turn to get ready for bed,” she whispered as Bellamy passed her the baby, watching as he nuzzled closer to Clarke chest and she kissed the top of his head.

“Good night Little Guy,” she whispered before closing her eyes and Bellamy pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his cargo pants before climbing on the cot in just his boxer briefs.

“Clarke, I think we need to talk,” Finn's voice drifted through the early morning, forcing both Clarke and Bellamy to stir. He groaned, tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her closer to his chest. Clarke felt Bellamy nuzzle the back of her neck, his warm breath stirring the hair there. Her muscles remained loose as she relaxed into his hold, used to waking up in such a position with Julius resting beside her, his face nuzzling against the skin of her collar bone.

“Clarke,” Finn called again, finally pushing the tent flap open and taking in the sight he wasn't expecting. He saw Bellamy's bare back, him holding Clarke closely, and Clarke still fast asleep. He knew they slept in the same tent, and he knew how Bellamy felt about Clarke, however he wasn't expecting to see them sharing a cot. He wasn't expecting to see Bellamy wrapped around Clarke as if he was shielding her body from anyone who would walk into her tent like him. Slowly, he took a step back, allowing the tent flap to fall back as he turned on his heel, only to run into Octavia and Lincoln.

“We told you to leave her alone, Finn,” Octavia's voice was barely a growl and Lincoln placed a large hand on her shoulder to stop her from lunging at the other man.

“O, Bellamy will be upset if you get into a fight so early in the morning and in front of Clarke's tent. You know how worried he's been about her not getting enough sleep. Perhaps we should make them both a plate of breakfast before you decide to kill this boy,” Lincoln's quiet voice filled the air and Finn could only look to him with a grateful smile, and allow it to slip off his face at the distasteful look that colored the other man's features.

“Fine, you're right. He's always in a better mood after he's eaten,” Octavia agreed, allowing Lincoln to lead her towards the cooking fires and away from Finn. He watched the Grounder lead the willful brunette to the mess hall, one of the few buildings they had built before last winter and turned his attention back to the tent. Inhaling a breath, he turned on his heel and made his way towards Raven's tent, deciding he needed to talk to her, and hoping she wouldn't turn him away.

“Oh Bell,” Octavia called as she and Lincoln made their way back towards Clarke tent, skipping as she held one of the plates they had made for the two. Lincoln wore a soft smile as he followed the brunette, happy that she was in such a great mood.

“I believe he might still be sleeping, O,” Lincoln offered when no sound came from the tent.

“Well to bad. If we have to wake up at the crack of dawn, so does my lazy,” she trailed off as she pushed the tent flap open and took in the sight that greeted her. She knew about Bellamy's feelings, had been the one to point them out to him, but she wasn't expecting to see her usually strong, stubborn brother sitting against the head of the cot with Clarke's head resting on his thigh and Julius on his chest.

“Could you keep it down O?” he spoke softly, his voice just a rumble that told Octavia he had just woken up, most likely because of the little guy on his chest. Her hazel eyes widened at the sight, watching as Clarke moved her hand from her hip to across Bellamy's lap, her fingers curling against his opposite thigh.

“How often does this happen Big Brother?” she whispered as she and Lincoln stepped into the tent and set the plates of food on the desk. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders, his amber eyes drifting to the sleeping blonde.

“A bit. She's been over tired and exhausted the last week since her fainting spell. I usually just stay like this with her so she can sleep a little more,” he answered, eyes lifting to watch his sister nod her head in understanding.

“Abby radioed Raven earlier today. She and Kane are making the hike back from the Ark. She mentioned wanting to talk to you and Clarke about something with the Grounders treaty they were reviewing,” O explained, watching with a smirk as her brother groaned.

“Great. She's going to be exhausted, stressed, and annoyed,” he grumbled, lifting his free hand to run through her golden curls for a moment.

“I never thought I would see the day you were so... domesticated Big Brother” Octavia teased lightly, watching Bellamy huff before he narrowed his eyes towards her.

“Yeah well, raising a kid right takes two people, but if anyone could have done it alone it's our Brave Princess. I just... I didn't want her to have to do that alone,” Bellamy whispered, his gaze softening as it dropped to Clarke's slumbering face.

“You are a good man Big Brother, and if Abby fucking Griffin thinks you're not good enough for her daughter, well fuck her,” Octavia stated heatedly, her gaze narrowing slightly until Lincoln dropped a hand to her shoulder to soothe her.

“How long until they get here?” he questioned instead of responding, lifting his eyes to his sister once more who grimaced slightly at his question.

“A couple hours at least. She sounded as if she left in the early hours of the morning so they would get here sooner,” she replied. Bellamy released a quiet curse before nodding his head.

“Alright. I'll wake Clarke up and after we settle Julius we'll meet by the gate to greet them, it shouldn't be that bad right? You think you can handle Julius for an hour or two?” he questioned, watching the nervous expression on his sister's face.

“No, he's staying with me,” Clarke mumbled, and Bellamy could only offer a soft smile at her sleep talking.

“She's still afraid someone might take him from her, she doesn't really know what she's saying,” he explained when O looked towards Clarke, afraid she was telling her she couldn't watch the baby she considered her nephew.

“She sleep talks?” Octavia questioned with a giggle coloring her voice. Bellamy only shrugged, running his large hand over Clarke's exposed arm that was across his lap.

“Usually its mumbling I can't make out. But every once in a while it has something to do with Julius. Anyway, we'll come find you once we're ready,” he changed the subject. Octavia only smirked before turning on her heel and pulling Lincoln out of the tent behind her.

The process of waking Clarke was an art form Bellamy had perfected in the early weeks of sharing her tent. She groaned and mumbled, swatting his insistent hand away before rolling over and pushing herself into a seated position, reaching for Julius to feed him so he could dress.

“Your Mother and Kane should be here in an hour or two,” He informed her as she pulled his spare shirt over her head and he stepped into his cargo pants. His eyes never left her bare back, watching the way her muscles tensed at his words before she glanced over her shoulder to meet his steady amber gaze.

“Why?” the one word was whispered quietly, the confusion evident in her tone.

“Something about the Grounders treaty and wanting to talk to you about something,” he explained with a shrug, trying to come off as relaxed but he knew Clarke saw right through that act.

“Great, Octavia willingly to watch Jules for a bit?” she questioned, and Bellamy couldn't keep the smirk off his lips as he nodded his head.

“What's with that look?” she asked after a moment, glancing towards him and seeing his expression.

“You sleep talk. I told O about watching Julius earlier when she dropped off the food and the information about your mother, and you kind of said no he was staying with you. She thought you were awake and were telling her no,” Clarke's mouth parted, her eyes widening as she groaned.

“Now I need to go apologize to her,” she mumbled, shaking her head before turning her attention back towards Julius who was finished with his breakfast. Bellamy had just pulled on his boot before he reached for the infant, turning his back quickly from Clarke so she could dress in peace.

“Are you prepared to face your mother again?” he questioned, rubbing circles on Julius's back and waiting for him to work the burp out of his system.

“Never, but it's something we have to do I guess,” she replied lazily and moved until she was in front of him, taking her son so he could pull on a shirt finally. Bellamy only grinned as he followed her out of the tent and made their way towards Octavia and the gate.

 

**A/N: Chapter 5! So I lied. Maybe seven chapters, ten would be the most. I originally planned for this to only be three chapters, five at the most. But it stretched out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

_ **Chapter 6** _

 

Abby's chocolate colored eyes danced between her daughter and Bellamy, her jaw clenched as she noticed the familiar way he touched Clarke's shoulder or brushed her hair from her face. She knew they were close, knew he was helping her with the infant she had found, yet Abby was still uncomfortable to see the way he was with her daughter. The Grounder treaty she and Marcus had come to discuss wasn't confusing at all, they had come to an agreement, but Abby still wanted her daughter's input on the matter, that was the reason she and Marcus had come.

“This is a pretty standard treaty Mom, I don't understand what would be confusing about it,” Clarke finally spoke after reading over the terms Marcus had brought for her to review.

“In your honest opinion, working with the Grounders, do you think these terms are fair? Are they being harsh with us or are they being to light in their demands, not trusting us,” Abby spoke quietly, her eyes narrowing as Bellamy took a step closer to Clarke and began reading the treaty over her shoulder.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders lightly before turning her head to Bellamy, waiting until he finished reading the papers in her hands before he nodded. They had obviously come to the same conclusion, but Clarke wanted to insure they were on the same page before sharing her thoughts.

“They're a little steeper than ours. But that might be caused from you guys coming down later and backing out of the first agreement we had made with the Coalition. Lexa was pretty pissed,” she explained to her mother, pausing to share a look with Bellamy before inhaling breath. However before she could speak, Octavia interrupted their meeting.

“Clarke? I'm sorry, but J just won't settle down. Everything I try just won't work. I don't think he's hungry but you never know right?” Octavia spoke in a rush, obviously worried about the whimpering baby she held to her chest. Clarke offered the younger girl a soft smile before reaching for her son. Abby watched the gentle way Bellamy watched the three, a soft smile pulling on his lips before Clarke began to quietly shush the infant.

Marcus stepped closer to Abby, his larger hand settling on her lower back as he watched Abby for a moment, thinking over his words.

“I told you this wasn't a good idea,” he whispered, Abby merely hushed him watching as Clarke shook her golden head.

“He's not hungry or anything O. He doesn't even want Mama right now, do you sweet boy? He just wants attention from Daddy right now,” Abby's lips parted in a gasp as Clarke turned towards Bellamy, passing him the infant. She watched in amazement as Julius quieted in moments after Bellamy pulled him to his chest, running his large hand over the little boy's head and murmuring quietly to him.

“You were the same way. You wouldn't feel good and your father was the only one who would be able to soothe you,” Abby commented quietly, her eyes trained on the little boy as she stepped closer to her daughter.

“I'm lucky. Normally I'm the only one he wants. I love how attached he is. But I live for these moments Mom. It's not often he gets like this and just... Bellamy is so great with him,” Clarke spoke quietly, and Abby could only nod, noticing how natural the other man looked while holding the nearly six month old baby.

“You really care about him, both of them don't you?” Abby questioned quietly, watching as Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

“The minute I found Julius, I knew he would be mine. I love him as if he was my own mom. I've never felt this much love for someone. And Bellamy... We've always been a unit. We've always been a team, partners. He's my best friend but he's always meant more to me, everyone knew that. I wasn't expecting him to offer to help me, to practically force me to accept his help, but I couldn't imagine raising J with anyone else,” Abby could hear the love she felt in her tone alone. She exhaled a breath as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug, whispering into her ear, words only for her daughter to hear with the meeting room becoming as crowded as it has over the course of a few minutes.

“You need to tell him how you feel Sweetheart. Because I can guarantee he feels the exact same for you. He needs to know just as much as you need to hear it from him,” she pulled back and pressed a kiss to Clarke's forehead before making her way back to Marcus and indicating that it was time for them to return back to Arkadia. Clarke exhaled a slow breath before glancing over her shoulder, her eyes softening as she watched Bellamy gently rock Julius, whispering quietly to the baby as his lips grazed the top of his head. As if he could feel her eyes on him and her mother's departure, Bellamy's amber eyes raised from the infant's face to meet her, the silent question written in his furrowed brows as Clarke shook her head before nodding towards the hatch, quietly informing him she was going to check on the rest of the camp as well as see her mother off. Bellamy only nodded, his attention returning towards the baby and his sister who had been hovering closer to him as Lincoln watched the three with a soft look. Clarke could only smile as she followed her mother down and walked with her towards the gate.

“Clarke, I need to talk to you,” Finn's voice carried to her ears as she pulled away from her mother. They had just reached the gates and Clarke was saying her good byes to both Marcus and Abby when Finn decided to make his presences known to the three. She released a quiet groan before noticing the way her mother's eyes narrowed at the sight of the boy making his way towards them.

“Consider what I said earlier Clarke. He... You won't regret it,” Abby settled on before glaring at Finn and waiting for Marcus to pull away from her daughter.

“Keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't bury herself in work. And remember, if she ever acts a little neurotic, bring her for a visit,” Clarke instructed the older man who only chuckled before he nodded his head.

“The same goes for you, Clarke. Look after yourself. You can't loose yourself in work, you have a baby that counts on you,” she whispered before pressing a kiss to the top of her head and turning towards Abby.

Inhaling a steadying breath, Clarke turned her attention towards Finn, knowing whatever they were about to discus was not going to be a pleasant topic.

“What did you need Finn?” She finally spoke once he was closer to her. He heaved a deep breath, his chocolate colored irises moving quickly over her features and Clarke knew he was trying to find the right words.

“I think you and I would be good together Clarke. Bellamy can raise that baby you found. He's a natural parent I guess. He doesn't need you with him constantly. You can have a life of your own,” Finn started, not realizing the crowd he had attracted when he had called out for the blonde's attention. Clarke's brows furrowed in confusion as she shook her head, loose blonde strands flying out around her.

“What the hell are you talking about? Julius is mine Finn. I took him in, I said I would raise him. I'm... I'm not giving him away just because you think you have feelings for me. He's my son, mine and Bellamy's who has been helping me raise him for the last month while you were off trying to decide if I was worth your attention or not. You aren't worth mine. Get this delusion out of your head because we are never going to happen,” Clarke's voice was barely above a whisper and Finn had to strain to hear just what she was saying. He reached for Clarke, hoping he could get her to listen to him only for someone else to clasp his forearm, jerking him forward until he lost his balance.

“I thought we made ourselves perfectly clear, but I guess I was wrong. Raven is going to be pissed but this is so worth it,” Murphy growled before his fist connected with Finn's jaw. Clarke exhaled a gasp as she noticed just how furious Murphy was before she jerked him back, quickly feeling his knuckles.

“I don't think Raven's the one you're going to have to worry about. Bellamy's going to be furious as soon as he catches wind of everything that's happened in the last ten minutes,” Clarke murmured watching the way Murphy winced slightly at her words. He coughed, pulling his hand from Clarke's grasp and taking a step back.

“I think you might be right about that one Princess,” he mumbled forcing Clarke to glance over her shoulder and quietly curse under her breath at the sight of an angry Bellamy storming his way through the crowd that had gathered around her and Finn. The other boy was pushing to his feet, spitting angry about Murphy hitting him before he noticed Bellamy had reached them and was towering over them with his arms crossed over his chest.

“What the hell is going on?” he growled, amber eyes narrowed as he waited for someone to answer him. Clarke exhaled a breath, turning to face him fully and placing a gentle hand on his bicep. Finn watched as the tension slowly drained from the larger man's frame as if her mere touched soothed his soul.

“Finn wanted to talk to me about something, and went to grab my arm to get my attention. Murphy mistook the gesture and reacted before he understood what was happening,” Clarke spoke quietly, watching as Bellamy glanced from her to Finn and Murphy before nodding.

“Alright, I think J is hungry, O took him back to our tent so you could feed him,” Bellamy informed her. Clarke offered a soft smile before nodding her head and moving around him.

“I'll be there in a minute. There's a couple of things we need to go over,” he called over his shoulder when he heard her steps falter slightly.

“Oh, okay,” she replied, before continuing on her way. Bellamy's gaze never left Finn as he waited for the crowd that had gathered to disperse.

“Leave her alone. She's not interested in you and it would do you good to respect her wishes,” Bellamy growled quietly before turning on his heel and making his way towards the tent he shared with Clarke, eager to see her reaction to his gift he had finally finished.

He moved the tent flap quietly, glancing around the tent until his eyes landed in the corner he had moved the rocking chair towards, finding Clarke seated on it with Julius latched to her breast and suckling loudly.

“It's amazing Bell, thank you,” her voice was thick and Bellamy could tell it was from the emotion she was feeling. He offered a slight smile, crooked with one dimple showing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I thought it would be better than that old chair, more comfortable for you,” he mumbled as he took a seat on the cot and watched her from under his lashes.

“You're so amazing,” Clarke whispered, a soft smile on her lips and Bellamy chocked at hearing her words before he looked up sharply. His eyes searched her features before he pushed to his feet.

“Clarke,” he mumbled quietly, not wanting to disturb Julius as he fought for the words he wanted to say.

“You are,” she spoke softly, yet he knew she was just stating a fact, and to her that was exactly what it was, a fact. The sky is blue, the sun is hot, Bellamy is amazing. He could only shake his head before he turned on his heel and left the tent, needing to sort through his thoughts before he and Clarke had that discussion, one he knew would change their relationship.

 

**A/N: Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed. This story is coming to a close. Maybe one more chapter and an epilogue. Let me know what you thought!!**

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

_ **Chapter 7** _

 

Clarke exhaled a steadying breath, shifting Julius in her arms as her eyes followed the every movement of the delegation the Amazon Tribe, as they had been dubbed, made. The four women were truly beautiful in a way Clarke hadn't expected, and she was sure most of the Deliquents including Bellamy hadn't expected either. However, unlike most of the boys in the camp, Bellamy's gaze didn't linger on the women. She shifted slightly, taking in their features as they waited for them to speak. The four grounders were tall for women, with long hair pulled back in strict hairstyles ranging from braids to tight ponytails. They're eyes were light colors, different shades of green and blues, and they're complexion were similar to Bellamy's and Octavia's. They were slender with toned muscles and they reminded Clarke of the panthers only Bellamy ever seemed able to kill.

“You would take any males born to us in exchange for your medical knowledge?” the woman who had been doing most of the speaking, Diana, questioned, unsure as to whether or not she should believe the people who fell from the sky over a year ago.

“That is correct,” Bellamy nodded, his thick curls falling in his eyes as he stood tall across from the warriors, thick arms crossed over his chest. Diana glanced over her shoulder and held a silent conversation with her three comrades before nodding her head.

“You have an agreement _Belomi kom Skaikru._ Ava wishes to speak with your healer right away, to compare notes I suppose,” she stated with a smirk, her hazel colored eyes drifting from Bellamy and focusing on Clarke who tensed at the other woman's words. She watched as Bellamy's jaw clenched before he nodded his head sharply, turning to take Julius from Clarke.

“Clarke will be more then happy to talk with Ava,” he commented lightly, however Clarke could hear the underlying anger in his tone as he moved quickly, exiting the dropship with her son and leading the three other grounders out.

“He seems angry over my wish to speak with you _Wanheda_ ,” Clarke winced at the name she had gained, closing her eyes and steeling her nerves before she turned to face the other woman.

“He is protective, and doesn't like leaving me alone when there are others here,” Clarke answered easily, shrugging her shoulders before moving to her make shift book shelf and pulling down one of her medical sketch books.

“What was it you wanted to compare notes about?” Clarke questioned easily, turning her focus to business rather than the man who looked angry over leaving her with this stranger.

“We are a tribe trained in warfare, killing, war strategy. You... You are a healer from the sky. Certainly you know more effective ways to treat certain wounds and illnesses. I assumed you had more knowledge over the vegetation that grew on this planet than us seeing how Trikru has been helping you as well,” Ava explained slowly, her jade green eyes never leaving Clarke as she carefully opened her sketch book and began showing a few of the plants to Ava.

Bellamy was not jealous. He knew Clarke had feelings for him, could see it in the way she looked at him, spoke to him. He was not jealous of leaving her in the company of a beautiful woman. She wouldn't choose some stranger over their little family they had been creating.

“Sit down Blake. The way you keep looking at the dropship, I'm worried it might combust,” Raven's voice held a teasing note to it, however Bellamy wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone other than Julius.

“Bell, she's just showing that grounder different sketches of the plants with medical properties. They aren't getting up to anything,” O's voice drifted to his ears a moment later, yet Bellamy couldn't force his muscles to relax, couldn't keep his gaze off the dropship for longer than a moment. Why did he insist on having this meeting before he and Clarke could properly speak with each other? Why had he thought it would be best to get the meeting over with first before confessing everything he was feeling to Clarke?

“Jesus Blake. She loves you. She isn't going to decide she would rather be with some Grounder warrior she barely knows rather than with you, raising her son she chose to adopt. She chose you to help her raise him, no one else. If you honestly believe you forced her to pick you, you're an idiot. Everyone knows you can't force the Princess to do anything she doesn't want to do,” it was Murphy who finally got him to stop pacing, to finally turn his glare from the dropship to the thin man who was seated beside Raven with an arm wrapped easily around her waist. He exhaled a growl as he ran his long fingers through his unruly curls.

“I know that. I know she is the last person anyone could force to anything. I just can't help feeling as if this Grounder might be the one to change her mind. Lexa almost succeed,” Bellamy reminded the others, reaching for Julius who was being held by his sister.

“And Lexa screwed up, made a fatal flaw in her attempt of trying to woo Clarke. She left you in the Mountain to die. Clarke loves you Bell. Everyone can see it. Hell Anya keeps asking me whenever Lincoln and I do supply runs if you two have finally figured your shit out and gotten married yet,” Octavia spoke with exasperation in her voice as she rolled her hazel eyes before movement from the drop ship caught her attention.

“You're sketches are extremely detailed _Wanheda_ , could you make copies for me?” Ava questioned once they were closer to the group city near the center fire. Clarke closed her eyes for a brief moment at the title before shrugging her shoulders.

“Honestly, Monty, Murphy, O, and I have memorized what all of those plants look like and between Monty and myself it would be easier to just write the properties down. You can take the two sketch books I have to help you,” she answered with a forced smile to her lips. Ava smiled shyly before nodding her head in thanks.

“That is very generous of you _Wanheda_ , thank you,” Clarke could only shrug her shoulders before her ice blue eyes landed on Julius who gurgled happily at the sight of his mother.

“Athena would be pleased to see her son healthy and flourishing. You're love for the baby shows,” Ava commented lightly, and Bellamy noticed the way Clarke's entire body tensed.

“What... What happened to his mother?” she questioned quietly, feeling rather than seeing Bellamy come to stand behind her, close enough to touch her should she need the comfort.

“She died of sickness a week before he was cast from the village. We knew he had been born and were going to allow her to keep him until his first birthday. However she fell ill and we had no means to help her,” Ava answered solemnly. Clarke nodded her head in understanding before turning towards O and reaching for her son.

“You and the others are more than welcome to stay the night. But I must excuse myself. Julius should be hungry soon,” right as the words left her mouth, his little mouth opened in a wail, demanding to be fed. Clarke winced slightly before shrugging her shoulders and taking her son from Octavia and turning on her heel.

“I would suggest telling her exactly how you feel _Belomi kom Skaihru._ Clarke is an amazing woman, a feared warrior, and a loving mother. Your eyes tell just how much you care for her, she should know before someone tries to take her from you, some one like me, or that floppy haired boy following after her,” Ava tipped her chin in the direction Clarke had just left, forcing Bellamy to glance up in time to see Finn reaching for her arm which she jerked away from him. Bellamy's jaw tensed before he decided to finally teach the Space walker to keep his hands to himself. Raven reached for Bellamy, resting her hand on his bicep to stop him from doing something he would regret once the jealousy and anger cleared from his vision.

“Clarke isn't going to go for the whole macho jealous act Bellamy. Let her shake him off and than go talk to her. You know where she is headed, and she won't allow Finn into her tent when she's going to be feeding Jules,” Raven spoke softly, well aware of Ava's watchful eyes. He inhaled a steadying breath before closing his eyes and mentally counting to ten before he nodded his head in agreement and turned on his heel, deciding to take the longer route to his and Clarke's shared tent.

 

She was sitting in the rocking chair, humming a lullaby to Julius as he nursed when Bellamy opened the flap, just standing in the opening of the tent and taking in the sight that greeted him.

“You're so beautiful,” he spoke softly, loud enough for Clarke to hear him, which wasn't something he had actually intended. His brow was furrowed as if he was memorizing the sight before him, and Clarke guessed he most likely was, storing it away to look over later. Her cheeks heated from the blush as she ducked her head, focusing her bell blue eyes on her son as she took a moment to gather her thoughts.

“I think you and I need to talk,” she finally whispered, barely loud enough for Bellamy to hear even in the quiet of their tent. She heard him exhale a breath before he nodded his head in agreement and crossed over to the cot, perching on the edge as he waited for her to tell him she didn't want him except to help raise Julius.

“You're so amazing Bellamy, and you don't even see it,” Clarke began, peeking at the man in question from under lashes to see him focused intently on his hands which were curled in his lap.

“These kids admire you, look to you for guidance. Not just with the big things anymore either. You are a natural father, Bell. I don't know what I would do without you,” Clarke paused, chewing on her bottom lip as she considered confessing everything as had been suggested to her.

“Clarke, really, I'm nothing great. I've just had practice when it comes to kids. I don't need your praise,” Bellamy spoke, harsher than he had intended. Clarke frowned for a moment, her brows furrowing in confusion before she shook her head.

“I'm not trying to validate you or anything Bellamy. I'm trying to...” she cut herself off, pressing her lips together for a moment as she thought over her next action. Before Bellamy realized what she was doing, Clarke was standing beside him, leaning towards the middle of the cot to lay Julius down before moving to stand between his legs. Her small hands were framing his face as she forced him to meet her eyes, a softness there he only ever saw directed towards Julius.

“Bell, I'm telling you these things because I'm in love with you. I didn't... Before Jules, I knew you were important to me, you were my best friend. But since you've helped me raise him I noticed that bond between us has changed, it's shifted into something more. We don't act like friends anymore, everyone has noticed it, they keep commenting on it, calling us 'Mom' and 'Dad' when we aren't really paying attention. And I want to be associated with you, whenever anyone thinks of you, I want the immediate thought of me to follow right after. I want everyone to know you're mine. I want everyone to know that I'm yours and Julius is ours and I really fucking love you Bellamy Blake,” Clarke finished her ramble, blushing at the awestruck look on Bellamy's face before she dropped a quick peck to his lips.. The brief contact seemed to wake him from whatever trance she had put him under because quicker than she could catch, Bellamy's hands moved to grip her hips as he pulled her closer to him and surged upwards to reconnect their lips.

“That's great Clarke, because I really fucking love you too,” he mumbled against her lips, refusing to move to far away from them. Clarke smiled widely, ruining their kiss, but neither of them could care less, both content just for the small bit of contact to pull away.

“O and Raven are going to be insufferable when they discover this,” he mumbled after a moment of just breathing the same air as Clarke. She only hummed, closing her eyes as the tension eased from her body.

“Not as bad as Jasper and Monty who are going to go around the entire camp shouting how Mom and Dad are finally together,” she replied. Bellamy only groaned before falling back on to the cot and pulling Clarke with him so she was on top of him.

 

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! Life got super busy for the last couple of months. I have no idea when Chapter 8 will come, but enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Chapter 8** _

 

 

Julius is four years old when Clarke finds herself pregnant with her own child. He's afraid Bellamy will treat him differently, that she'll treat him differently. Octavia is the one to find him hiding in his favorite tree, the tallest one that Lincoln had shown him how to climb. She's sitting on one of the branches under him, talking about everything and anything until his quiet voice finally reaches her ears, voicing his fears.

“I'm not really theirs. Mama found me one day. What if she doesn't want me now that she has one that's actually hers?” Octavia's heart nearly broke at his words, tears gathering on her lashes before she cleared her throat.

“Do you want to know something about your mama Jules? None of us are actually hers, yet she kept all of us. When the Ark came down they wanted all of the kids from the camp, everyone you know and love, to rejoin them. Your mama and dad were the ones who told them no, that we were theirs. You might not have the same blood as them like your little brother or sister, but they chose you. And they aren't going to give you up for anything. You are theirs whether you want them or not. Now, why don't we head back? I'm sure your mama and dad are going out of their minds because they can't find you. She wasn't wrong. The moment they passed through the gate, Bellamy was scooping the small four year old into his arms and crushing him to his chest. Clarke wrapped her slender arms around both of them as she pressed kisses into the crown of Julius's head, whispering how worried she was.

 

Julius is six when he's learning his warrior training from his Uncle Lincoln when he hears his mother shout. He paused in his next set, glancing over his shoulders in time to see her storming out of the dropship with Finn following closely behind her. Julius glanced towards his uncle who nodded, easily dismissing him so he could catch up to his mother and see why she was so upset.

“I'm serious Finn. I've had it. I thought after the first year when I adopted Julius with Bellamy would clue you in, however, I can see that you are having a hard time understanding even six years later. I am madly in love with Bellamy. We have two children together, and we plan on having plenty more. You need to get it through that stubborn head of yours, I'm his, he is mine, we have _our_ children,” Clarke growled once Finn cornered her on the opposite side of the settlement where there was very little foot traffic.

“Clarke, you're confused. You don't actually want to be with Bellamy. He tricked you into raising that Grounder Monster with you and than knocked you up again so you wouldn't be able to think clearly once he was a little older,” Finn spoke quickly, his tone desperate as he moved to grip Clarke's shoulders.

“Get away from Mama,” Julius all but growled as he ran in between the two, kicking Finn in the leg as he stood protectively in front of his mother.

Clarke dropped into a crouch, wrapping her arms around her oldest son's waist and resting her chin on his shoulder.

“I suggest you listen to my brave warrior Finn before he calls for back up, although, I think that might be to late considering Bell is looking very angry at the fact that Lincoln and Murphy are holding him back,” Clarke spoke softly before straightening to her full height, which was only five feet five inches.

“But, before you go running like a scared little deer,” Clarke formed a fist exactly how Bellamy had taught her before connecting it with Finn's cheek.

“Ever call my son a Monster again, and I will personally kick your ass all the way to the Ark settlement,” she warned him, before reaching for Julius's hand and moving towards the three men who were staring in awe. Bellamy was the first to shake his surprise, his pupils dilating as his lips pulled up in a smirk.

“Always knew it would be hot watching you punch someone Princess,” he whispered in her ear once she was close enough for him to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her towards his chest. Clarke could only chuckle before Murphy began making gagging noises.

“I think I'll continue Julius's lesson,” Lincoln commented as he led the child away from his parents.

 

Julius is eight years old when his sister is born. Clarke tells him he can pick her name, but it has to be strong like his, strong like Aunt Tavia's, and that's how he decides on Cleo, like Cleopatra who built an empire. Bellamy nods his approval as he runs his large hand over his daughter's head before dropping a kiss to Clarke's lips.

“My fierce Princess, building an empire with our children,” he teases lightly. Clarke can only roll her eyes as she looks from Jules to Auggie and finally down to her little girl who is nuzzling against her chest.

“Do you think we're putting to much pressure on them with their names?” Clarke whispered, low enough to where her eight year old and four year old wouldn't over hear her. Bellamy only shook his head before his amber eyes rested on his sons as he thought over his words carefully.

“No, I don't. I think they're going to be the heroes this time around. They're going to be better than we ever could be and they will build their empires that will last unlike their namesakes. How many more do you want after this one Princess?” Bellamy questioned, turning his gaze to the beautiful blonde who was covered in sweat and half asleep from exhaustion.

“I don't know Bell, let's have one more in a couple of years and see how we feel than,” was her answer, just as it was her answer before with Auggie, and when he asked if she wanted another one when Julius turned four.

“Whatever you want Princess,” was his answer, just as it was always his answer. He dropped a final kiss to her lips before ushering his sons from the med bay and leading them towards their cabin, only for Murphy to stop him.

“You obviously want to stay with the Princess. Rae and I can watch these two, spend time with your wife and daughter,” he spoke softly, surprising Bellamy who could only nod his head in agreement.

“Thank you Murphy, for everything you've done for us, for Clarke,” Bellamy stated, watching as the smaller man only shrugged his shoulders before turning to the young boys and grinning widely.

“Who wants to stay up all night and drive Aunt Raven crazy?” he called, earning gleeful laughter. Bellamy only shook his head before returning to Clarke's side and gently tracing a finger from Cleo's temple to her chin in awe.

 

Julius is ten when he breaks his arm for the first time. He had been climbing a tree and had missed a foot hold when Cleo had shouted, wanting her eldest brother's attention. He didn't shout in surprise, didn't cry when he heard the bone break, just grunted from the impact and sat up as he looked around. Bellamy was at his side in an instant, checking him over before his amber eyes landed on his arm that was simply hanging at his side.

“J, can you lift your left arm for me, over your head?” he asked, his voice tight with worry as he watched his son frown before looking at him once more.

“I can't,” he stated simply, watching as his father nodded his head before scooping him up and hollering for O and Lincoln to watch Cleo and Augustus.

“Clarke needs to check over Julius,” was all he said when his sister questioned him.

“He broke his humerous. We're lucky it was a clean break, so as long as I set it properly, it'll heal right,” Clarke stated as she worked on a cast for her son who was watching her with curious eyes, not an ounce of pain in his expression.

“I wasn't expecting him to fall, Clarke. I took my eyes off him for a second because Clea was talking and he..” Clarke offered her son a gentle smile before glancing towards the man who helped her raise him, who gave her three other children of her own.

“Bell, it's not your fault. Julius is old enough to not need constant supervision. He's a great climber, he was probably distracted, just like you were with Cleo. You know how he gets around his younger siblings. Just calm down,” she soothed easily, placing a gentle kiss to her son's head before turning to her best friend, her partner and doing the same as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled against her stomach in affection.

 

Julius is fifteen, the first time he kisses anyone. The fact that it's Marc, Monty and Miller's son is different. He thought he was beautiful and couldn't resist pressing his lips to the other boy's, who had pressed back. Only Julius ran after he realized what happened. That was a week ago. And now he was hiding as everyone else enjoyed the Unity day celebration.

“Alright, talk to me baby, what's wrong?” Clarke's voice was calm, soothing. It was than that Julius realized his mother was his safe place, the only person in the entire world he could talk to and know she wouldn't judge him just like when she found him.

“I kissed Marc,” he whispered when Clarke sat next to him, leaning against his bed frame and resting her head on his shoulder.

“And?” Clarke prompted lightly, reaching for her son's hand and playing lightly with his fingers.

“I liked it. But... what if it was an accident and he didn't mean to kiss me back?” he breathed quietly, closing his eyes to fight the tears.

“My brave warrior. You are so much like your father I can't believe it some times. If Marc didn't want you to kiss him Jules, he would have pushed you away or not responded. He likes you, probably just as much as you like him. Why don't you go join the party, find Marc, and actually talk to him before you over think anything,” Clarke suggested, watching as he opened his eyes before nodding in agreement.

“Alright,” he mumbled, pushing to his feet and leaving the cabin. Bellamy entered a few moments after, taking his place on the floor beside Clarke.

“So? What was the issue?” he questioned quietly as Clarke returned her head to a different shoulder as she hummed in thought, attempting to form her words.

“He was worried Marc didn't like him even though he kissed him back,” she answered lazily, before smirking at the quiet curse that left her husband's lips.

“You owe me that foot rub,” she stated before pushing to her feet and placing a careful hand on the baby bump that was just starting to show.

“I feel like you just want to out do O and Lincoln at this point,” she mumbled, watching the sheepish shrug he offered.

“Six enough for you Princess?” he asked, watching as she rolled her eyes before shrugging.

“Possibly. We'll see how we feel after I have this one. Now, let's go watch your son flirt. I swear, he's more like you than me,” she grumbled as she led the way out of the cabin.

Clarke never expected her life to become this after she found that baby in the woods, but she wouldn't change her life for anything. The Ground wasn't like anything she expected it to be, but it was better...

 

**The End**

 

 

**A/N:And that is the end of And Baby Makes Three. Keep your eyes out for my next fic! It's going to be a bit different hopefully. As always, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you thought.**

 


End file.
